In the past, LCDs have utilized reflectors to reflect light from the backside of fluorescent lamps in a forward direction so as to more efficiently project all light emitted by the fluorescent lamp. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,151 entitled "Luminare For Use in Backlighting A Liquid Crystal Display" issued to Thomas A. Mepham et al., on Oct. 12, 1993, which patent is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference. While this design is capable of providing much increased light efficiencies in LCDs it has some drawbacks when used in some limited applications. For example, when the lamps, or segments of lamps, are very closely spaced to each other or when the lamp is very close to a side wall of the backlight, light rays from one lamp, or segment, may be blocked by another lamp, or lamp segment, or by the side wall.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in backlights for liquid crystal displays which provides for enhanced total transmittance when several lamps are very closely spaced or are spaced close to backlight side walls or other projected incomberments. Additional advantages include partial collimation of the "backside" energy of the lamp. Certain display applications have shown significant optical performance benefits from collimated backlighting.